fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galacta Knight (SSBM)
Galacta Knight is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. He is a mediumweight character and can fly and glide using his wings. Galacta Knight's gameplay is based mainly on offensive, but Galacta Knight has plenty of defensive moves as well. Special Moves *B: Lance Charge: Charges up a lance strike, and finally releases it, doing damage. *Side: Galaxy Dash: Galacta Knight dashes to the side, hurting anyone in his way. *Up: Angel's Wings: Galacta Knight uses his wings to gain a quick boost into the air. It knocks nearby fighters away. *Down: Energy Burst: A small explosion surrounds Galacta Knight. *Final Smash: Sword Frenzy: Galacta Knight summons a storm of swords that fall from the sky, hurting enemies. Taunts *Up: Black Shadow makes a fist as black flames come out of it. *Down: Black Shadow' *Side: Galacta Knight slams his lance in the ground and lifts it back up with no problem. Enterance *Galacta Knight is seen in a pink crystal before breaking out. Idle Poses *Galacta Knight's eyes glow red as he raises his lance and shield. *Galacta Knight sticks his lance in the ground. Costumes Regular *Galacta Knight *A blue Galacta Knight with a white mask *A green Galacta Knight with a gray mask *A brown Galacta Knight with a black mask *A robotic Galacta Knight Special *Galacta Knight in the colors of the Cosmic Spirit Kirby Hat Kirby recieves Galacta Knight's wings and mask. Pit Conversation *Pit: Lady Palutena! Meta Knight got a new costume! *Palutena: Pit, that's Galacta Knight, the strongest warrior in his galaxy. He's armed with his lance and shield, plus he can fly. *Hades: Pitty, he can fly using angel wings! Why don't you just ask him to give you flying lessons? *Palutena: Hades, this is conversation between me and Pit. *Hades: Ooh, the drama! I best be going now. *Pit: Ugh... I'm not sure I can take this guy down with his flying. *Palutena: Don't lose hope, Pit! *Pit: Okay! I'll do my best! Snake Codec *Snake: Who's the Meta Knight wannabe? *Mei Ling: Snake, I'm sure Meta Knight wishes he could be this guy. Galacta Knight is the strongest warrior in the galaxy! *Snake: So if I take this guy down, can I claim his title? *Mei Ling: Sure, I guess. But it won't be easy with his lance and ability to fly! *Snake: No big deal. By now people like him are normal for me. *Mei Ling: Be careful Snake. Don't get too cocky. Win Poses *Galacta Knight points his back to the camera and holds his lance pointing to the ground. *Galacta Knight hovers in the air with his wings and points his lance at the camera. Lose Poses *Galacta Knight faces the winner and claps slowly. Trophy Description Said to be the stongest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight is a feirce fighter with no regrets. His origins are unknown, but some say he comes from the cosmos. He has had several clashes with Meta Knight and Kirby before, and the brawl will contine once more in this battle. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Villains Category:Kirby (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fighters